


Taking Steps With You

by Thekombuchagirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekombuchagirl/pseuds/Thekombuchagirl
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke's Wedding Night
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure? You know I don't mind sleeping outside," Sakura questioned, she reached out and grabbed his lone hand and tugged, waiting for him to turn around.

"We still have daylight, there's no need to stop," she said again.

Sasuke finally turned around and stepped into Sakura's space, granting a pink blush to spread across her cheeks. He lifted his hand from her grasp and lightly stroked her cheek, "Sakura," he murmured. She lifted her own hands and placed them on his chest, still nervous yet fully engrossed in his stare.

"I want to _tsuma_ ," he murmured. Sakura's eyes widened as her pink bush became tomato red.

 _"Oh…."_ she panicked internally. It was time. The time. The show. The big moment. Kami, give her strength.

Twenty-four hours ago Sasuke and Sakura had officially married. Although the ceremony was small compared to Naruto's, it had been lovely. Their closest friends had been present, along with food music, and plenty of booze.

They had decided to leave that same night, traveling as far as they could go and camping in the early hours of the morning before continuing onward. And although they had slept, nothing had transpired between them. The closest Sakura had gotten to Sasuke is when he had placed his bedroll beside hers and told her he would have first watch. And even when he decided to lay down, he had gently stirred her awake to take over. That was the extent of it. Yet even as Sakura's core begged her to pounce him and make her his, she stayed put. Everything she had at that moment was enough. He was enough, and finally, she was enough for him. It wasn't the wedding night she had hoped for, but to be with Sasuke on his travels, to be his _wife_ on his travels gave her the peace she needed to calm down her need.

Yet hearing Sasuke call her his wife had completely thrown that calm out the window. As nervous as she was, her inner self was screaming with anticipation.

"You deserve a….proper wedding night," he whispered. Looking closely, Sakura could tell the tops of his ears had flushed.

Before she could reply, he turned around and continued towards the inn.

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror as she repeated her mantra.

"Okay Sakura, get your shit together!" she repeated. She shook her arms, then her legs then her hair. even slapping her cheeks a couple of times. It was time.

The onsen that they had stopped at was old and hidden, yet that was not the concern she was facing. It was a _konyoku_. Sakura couldn't believe these onsens still existed! After they had checked in, Sasuke had suggested a bath, to which she happily agreed. Yet walking into the women's changing room she had noticed a sign listing the onsen's etiquette rules….highlighting the _mixed_ onsen's expectations. It was _mixed_. She almost fainted right at that moment.

So when she finally changed and tied her towel around her torso she couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror.

 _"Breathe Sakura, Breathe!"_ she thought to herself, _"We are husband and wife. It's okay. It's OKAY. IT'S OKAY!"_

After another minute of forceful breathing, Sakura finally stepped out of the changing room.

* * *

He was going to kill him.

There was no question.

The idiot was going to meet his maker after this stunt.

Then again, he was a fool for listening to him.

Sasuke could only imagine the inner turmoil Sakura was enduring, he himself was trying to wrap his head around the current circumstances. All he wanted was to take his wife to a quiet onsen. When he asked for a _secluded_ , he didn't mean _perverted_. It was out of sheer luck that they were the only guests that night, at least at the moment, and although he was nervous for the actual…. _consumation_ of their marriage, he hadn't meant to push the event to the extreme.

So instead of burning the onsen to the ground, he decided to change as quickly as he could and went to sit and wait in the spring for his wife. _Wife._ He now has a wife. And he was now a husband. A husband who unknowingly had taken them to a _konyoku._ Mistake aside, it didn't compare to the nerves he was experiencing for later on….

Before their departure, a drunk Naruto had taken him aside and had started to teach him the mechanics of sex. Well more like _tried_ , before he had socked him in the face. And it wasn't just him, Kakashi had slipped a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ into his pack, yet before he could burn the damn book, Sakura had walked into his room to let him know she was ready to go. His copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ was currently stuffed at the bottom of his pack, taunting him mercilessly.

It wouldn't have surprised him if _Kakashi_ had told Naruto about this place.

Nonetheless, they were here, and all he could do is stay calm and wait for Sakura to emerge from the other changing room.

Kami, help him keep his shit together.

* * *

Sakura stepped out and peered at her stoic husband. She didn't know if she should be jealous or concerned. He appeared unfazed at their current predicament, which made her wonder if he had done this on purpose. Regardless, she needed to stay confident. They were married now.

She carefully stepped in, making sure to cling her towel tightly as she made her way over to him. She knew she was blushing and she knew he was too. She decided to take a leap of faith sit next to him, making sure to keep space between their arms. The first step was complete...now what?

Her mind was racing, _"should she sit closer? Did I sit too close? Should I kiss him? Should I hold his hand? Should I keep to myself?_ "

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured, breaking the palpable tension between them. She turned to look at him and found his face inches from hers. She breathe caught. Sasuke slowly reached to cup her face with his hand, "I'm sorry."

" _What?_ " Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and tilted her head slightly.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, trying to read his face.

"I...," he stopped, sighing with frustration, and looked at her again, "for...bringing you...here."

Her eyes widened when it clicked and then proceeded to smile coyly at him. For whatever reason, a wave of confidence took over that made her scoot closer to him, making her their shoulders were touching. Before he could pull away, she placed her own hand on top of his and hummed at his silliness.

"Anata," she purred, noting a small blush spread his cheeks, "I had begun to wonder..."

Now his eyebrows furrowed, " _wonder what?_ " she giggled at his confusion and continued her teasing.

"For a second I thought my husband was insatiable with need."

His eyes widened then quickly darken at her tease, "tch, annoying," he whispered and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

This wasn't their first kiss. Their first kiss had been exchanged in Konoha when he had first arrived from his year-long atonement. Most of their kisses had been soft thus far. They were tender and full of unspoken love, and most times, it was Sasuke who had parted their lips before her heat could take over.

This kiss was no exception to the tender ones he had given her before. It was slow and gentle, lips softly gliding and lightly sucking each other.

Without realizing it, Sakura had moved her hands to his face, something she had never done before...and the response she received was delicious.

A small growl had escaped Sasuke's throat, causing him to break apart and slide away from her. She could tell he was embarrassed. As much as she loved him, the man could be just as dense as Naruto. _"Does he not realize how hard it's been to keep my moans at bay?!_ " she shook her head, " _if only he knew."_

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured, making her way back to his side. He was still looking away from her, trying to conceal his blush.

Another wave of confidence took over her and instead of keeping her legs next to his, she swept them across his own, causing him to jump.

"Sakura," he said sharply, turning to see his wife, "what are you doing?"

She lifted her hand to cup his face and simply smiled at him, "It's okay," she murmured as she gently stroked his cheek. He relaxed a bit but was still aware of her legs spayed across his.

"I f-feel...it too," blushing as she tried to let him know of her own desires, he blushed as well, fully aware of what she meant. "I don't want to...hold back...anymore."

He stayed quiet after her confession and slowly her confidence wavered. _"I blew! Fucking shit! Godamn Sakura! Girl whyyyy did I just say that!"_

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, removing herself from his side. Her face burned as she tried to keep herself together. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed. All she could do is hide behind her hair and try not to cry.

"S-sorry," she whispered, standing up to escape her husband. Yet before she could run away, he grabbed her wrist.

She turned back with a gasp and saw him pulling her back towards him, blush and all. Before she knew it, he had pulled her into his lap and hugged her to his chest.

"Please don't leave _tsuma_ ," he murmured. She was still in shock. He slowly stopped squeezing her and lifted her chin to his face, "I...won't hold back...either."

Her eyes widened and could help but tremble in his arms. Her need had fully returned tenfold. All Sakura could do is gulp at his confession, which caused him to smirk.

"So annoying," he whispered, causing her to frown. All of a sudden her bashful husband had become coy with her. Since neither was going to hold back, she was going to make sure her need was known.

"Sasuke-kun," she said darkly, "shut up and kiss me."

And kiss her he did.


	2. Kiss Kiss

I have so many ideas for this story that I couldn't wait to update again! And so it continuesssss!

enjoy XD

* * *

The kiss started sweet and gentle like always, skimming each other's lips and slowly sucking them in between. Yet Sakura was not playing around. Without a second thought, she decided to nip his lower lip. Sasuke couldn't help but groan at her action. His response was just as delicious - he grabbed the back of her head and proceeded to consume her.

One of the main reasons Sasuke held back was fear. Fear of the sheer magnitude of his need. It had taken every shred of his being to keep his shit together during their first kiss. During their courting period in Konoha, he had tried to remain as respectful and traditional as he could, earning him countless smacks and arguments from Naruto - apparently, the Uchiha way of courting was _supremely_ outdated.

Yes, their courtship had been….bumpy, to say the least. After his journey of atonement, he had come back to the fearless and most respected woman in Konoha. A woman who was still madly in love with him, even after all the horrible things he had done. He did not deserve her at all, and this feeling only grew with each mishap. Regardless, she was patient, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

To his own amazement, he would seek Naruto after his outings with Sakura. Romance was a foreign concept, and out of his team seven family, Naruto was the only one he could rely on. It was after months of awkward chocolates, flowers and her silver bangles did Sakura stop him. He remembers it clearly, the way she grabbed his hand and smiled at him….

Flashback

" _Sasuke-kun, it's two in the morning," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she let him in._

_"Hn," he responded._

_He had been traveling all night and needed to see her. His last letter from Naruto had not only pissed him off but had left him flustered. He had hoped Sakura had felt his feelings for her. For whatever reason, nothing he did was enough - at least from Naruto's standards. Naruto insisted that he then buy her jewelry because apparently, that was more meaningful than quiet moments along the river. Yet he couldn't help but feel insecure in himself when he was around her. She was warm and loving, and he was….shy. To his frustration._

_So yes, he had run all through the night to see her and to proclaim his feelings in a more straightforward way….indirectly through his gift. Yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke still cannot verbally express himself, fuck off._

" _I came to talk," he said to her, coming off more harsh than intended._

" _Talk? Is everything okay?" Her sleepiness was quickly replaced with worry._

" _I…." he began, "Yes, I'm fine….I came to give this to you…."_

_Realization registered on Sakura's face and it appeared that this was almost….expected? Or maybe he was reading her wrong. For whatever reason, she was giving him a smirk and chose to stand closer to him._

" _Sasuke-kun," she cooed, "Have you been talking with Naruto?"_

_He glared and looked away. He was both embarrassed and annoyed that she had figured it out._

_Naruto was constantly yelling at him for disregarding a woman's "love language" - which apparently were bouquets of dead flowers, overly sweet chocolates, and materialistic accessories. Not that Sakura requested such things. He did it out of duty. He wanted to be the man she had always hoped for, therefore if this is what men are supposed to do, he tried doing it too. And although he had only given her the flowers and sweets, he hadn't yet gifted her jewelry, which was why he was here, to begin with._

" _Here," he murmured, handing her a small box._

_Instead of continuing her teasing, she opened it to find silver bangles - they were beautiful._

" _Oh Sasuke!" she gasped, slowly taking on out. It was in her examination that she saw the inscription inside._

" _My feelings are yours. My heart is yours."_

_She began to cry._

_Before he could respond, she hugged him, nestling her head in his chest. She squeezed him tightly, letting him know that his feelings were known._

_He could not remember the last time someone held him in this way, yet it felt right with Sakura. After relaxing in her hold, he too wrapped his lone arm around her. They stay like that for a few minutes, feeling each other's body heat and heartbeats._

" _Thank you Sasuke-kun," she whispered. Slowly peering up to his bashful face._

" _Although it's not….enough….I want you to know," He murmured._

_She furrowed her brows and shook her head at his reply, "Sasuke," she took his hand, smiling up at him, "You are enough for me, the bangles are beautiful, but I want you to know….you are enough,"_

_She then blushed and tilted her head up, clearly shy but determined to continue, "I don't need anything….just you…." she trailed off as she lifted her head. Following her lead, he leaned his lips towards hers, and there, at that moment, they had shared their first kiss._

_It was slow, tender, and nerve-racking. It also had lit a fire within Sasuke that he didn't know existed. And thus began his trials in controlling his desires around his pink-haired beauty…._

Present

She was intoxicating. Her taste, her whimpers, her exploring hands. The dam had been broken, and all caution had been thrown to the wind.

Sakura thread her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp which elicited deep growls from his throat.

Next came her warm tongue. She gently licked and sucked on his lower lip, asking permission to take it further, to which he eagerly obliged.

Once inside, she gently sucked and licked his own tongue, causing a primal reaction throughout his body. Sasuke took over, dominating her mouth. His moans were addictive, and he desperately wanted to hear more.

Without thinking, his lone hand trailed from the back of her next to the soft skin above her wrapped towel. She gasped, melting into his touch. Yet she wanted more, so without any hesitation, she took a hand from his locks and untied her towel.

Sasuke froze. He slowly parted from her lips, breathing heavily but also trying to keep his hormones in check.

"S-Sasuke...I...it's okay," Sakura stammered, gently grabbing his hand and moving it downward. She slid his palm over her breast and heard his breath hitch.

"Touch me…. _anata_ ," she whispered.

He didn't need to be asked twice. Leaning his forehead to hers, he gave her a squeeze.

His hand started massaging and twisting her breasts. Feeling the suppleness of her mounds as well as the tips of her perked nipples. Sakura moaned with each touch. He reveled in her sounds. _He_ was the cause of that. _He_ was creating her pleasure. It was a feeling of both pride and hunger.

"Sasuke-kun," she whimpered again, tilting her lips towards his mouth. His _wife_ wanted more. And more she will receive.

He kissed her fiercely.

Tongue and lips collided with passion, growls and moans filled the spring. The lust was almost tangible.

It wasn't long before Sakura started feeling a firm appendage beneath her bottom.

" _Oh my god, oh my god, of my godddd!" her inner monologue squealed, "He's hard! He's Hard. HE'S HARD!"_

Sakura instinctively started grinding against his length, listening to the groans and hisses her husband let out.

Hearing him caused a swell of confidence within Sakura. No longer was she just his teammate, his wife, she felt like a _goddess_. _She_ was the cause of his passion. _She_ was the cause of his moans. _She_ was responsible for the hardness beneath her. At that moment, she felt like they were finally on the same level. No longer did it feel one-sided, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Sakura," he groans, grabbing her hips, "Not here."

She playfully bit his lip and pulled back to see two mismatched eyes, "Sasuke-kun," she purred, rolling her butt once more, "Don't hold me back."

"Sakura," he growled, halting her movement once more, "I said _not here."_

Sasuke slowly rose and pulled her waist towards his, peering down at his small wife.

" _Tsuma_ ," he said darkly, "go change into your robe."

Sakura's brain blanked as she stared up at Sasuke. His body towered over hers, and she could feel his _need_ full force against her body. She was too nervous to peek at his length.

Slowly he reached down and held the towel to her chest. His signal was understood and she flustered, wrapping it around her breast once more. She peered up again and felt his knuckles skim her cheek.

"Don't keep me waiting," he murmured.

* * *

And the slow burn continues!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Feed Me

And the updates continue! I can't help it, Sasuke and Sakura are just too fun to write. I am still working on Silent but Strong, so do not worry. I just needed a different project to inspire me again. If you are familiar with my work, you know that as much as I love a good smut, I am a sucker for fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura made her way back to their room as quickly as she could. Laundry in tow and a smile plastered to her face, she couldn't help but feel giddy. Tonight, Sakura will let desire run free and open her body to the love of her life. She was going to have sex.

Now, being a doctor has its perks when it comes to the understanding of human anatomy. Yes, she knew what a penis was, she knew her vagina quite well and had read her fair share of books on pleasure and psychology. Even with all that information, Sakura had no idea what she was doing. Her anxiety started to creep its way back into her mind as she neared their room.

"Is he going to pounce on me right away?" she thought, "Should I pounce on him right away?"

Their bath had been enlightening, to say the least.

She prepared herself to enter their cozy room and hoped that her confidence returned as she slid their door open.

"You're a goddess, Sak!" she repeated internally, "You're a goddess and wife!"

Upon stepping inside, she noticed the smell of food. Sasuke was sitting next to a zataku full of fish, rice and assorted rolls, and side dishes. It seemed that he too was too nervous to engage in their desire just yet, and Sakura silently thanked him as she sat down next to him.

"Ease into it Sak….he's nervous too," she smiled to herself.

"I got you food," he murmured, watching as she sat next to him. He furrowed his brows to ask why she wasn't sitting across from him, but before he could ask, Sakura took a pair of chopsticks and picked up a warm gyoza. She silently offered it to him and he blushed. For whatever reason, Sakura wanted to feed him. A few awkward seconds passed and he gave him, opening his mouth to see her smiling at him.

"I want to sit close to you, anata," she said softly. Sakura leaned forward and picked another gyoza for herself and plopped it in her mouth. Yes, it was a bold move. She didn't know why she did it, but she didn't dare look at him after her little stunt. Her blush came full force as she tried to act naturally.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing.

He was still hard. Yet he was freaking out.

There was no doubt in his mind that tonight would be amazing. Feeling her. Tasting her. Taking her. But the moment he had entered his room, reality hit. The spring had been electric. Perhaps it was the thrilling atmosphere of it all - having the bath to themselves, them being at a konyoku. It was easier to lose oneself in a place like that.

Being in their room was another thing. It was more intimate, it was a bit colder. The bedroll taunted him. No longer were they surrounded by the mist and steam of the spring water, it felt like he was in a box.

So Sasuke decided. They need to eat first. They need to acclimate to this new environment. He kept saying "we", but in reality, it was mostly for him. As husbandly as a husband should act, he ordered a feast for his wife. The food would be a distraction from the imminent consummation around the corner.

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want to ravish Sakura, quite the opposite in fact. It was the fear that his desire would be too much for her to handle. Naruto had said that the first time was uncomfortable and often painful for women. That was the last thing he wanted to cause Sakura. His wet dreams always involved him pounding savagely into her folds….which only made his anxiety worse.

It seemed that Sakura was taking her time in the changing rooms because the food had arrived before she did. He sat down and waited, staring off into the wall to calm down his wild imagination.

When she did arrive, he couldn't help but melt at her sight. Her face was still flushed from the spring and small tendrils of her pink hair had escaped her updo. She was beautiful. And she was surprised.

"I got you food," he murmured, trying to sound stoic and calm. She smiled at him and instead of sitting across from him, she plopped down right next to him.

"Is this supposed to signal something?" he wondered. Sakura only sat next to him when they had a fire going, mostly for warmth. But her sitting next to him had taken him off guard, and now she held a gyoza in front of his mouth.

It took him a couple of seconds to understand her intentions and blushed. No one had ever tried to feed him, maybe his mother….but that was….years ago. He could have easily turned away and picked up his own gyoza, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. There was no harm in her action. So swallowing his pride, he opened his mouth and ate the offered food.

He watched as she feigned ignorance towards what she did, blushing terribly as she ate her own gyoza.

She was adorable.

He would never let her know that.

So instead of commenting on her little stunt, he chose to accept her closeness and scoot closer to her, reaching over to take a roll for his plate.

"Annoying," he murmured, watching her blush harder.

* * *

"He sat closer!" her inner monologue screamed.

Sakura faintly heard him call him annoying, but decided to take other food from their table to her plate.

They ate in comfortable silence. Here and there she would be taken aback from the deliciousness of a side dish and offer him some with her chopsticks. He neither complained nor denied her.

"Sasuke-kun! You have to try this!" she said one more time, offering a sample from the hovering dish. He would take it silently, chew and nod in agreement.

"Ah," he said. The food was good, but Sakura made it ten times better.

It wasn't long before they felt full and asked for their meal to be taken away. It was after their table was cleared and stored that they realized what was next.

"I-I'm going to brush my t-teeth," Sakura stammered as she skidded towards the bathroom. Sasuke nodded and proceeded to arrange their bedrolls. Feeling just as anxious.

* * *

She splashed water onto her face for the fourth time in the small bathroom.

"You can do this," she repeated to herself.

After fixing her hair, brushing her teeth three times, she decided to come out and face her husband.

Peering out, she saw him walking towards him and she stilled.

"Sasuke-kun is not playing around!" was he really going to pull her towards him and take her now?!

"Go sit down Sakura," he murmured, walking past her and into the bathroom. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was brushing his teeth as well.

She made her way over to the bedrolls and tried to fix her robe.

"Shoulder on or off?" she wondered, "Hair up or down?...robe off completely?"

Sakura shook her head. There was no point in trying to seduce him, she wanted this to be as real as they were. No pretending, no faking, she wanted to experience all of it - mishaps and all. And with that mentality, sakura stretched her arms above her head, rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder, and readied herself for Sasuke.

It wasn't long before he stepped out and made his way towards their bedrolls. He slowly lifted the covers and sat next to her.

They sat in silence.

The tension was both awkward, sexual, anxious, the works. It annoyed Sakura to the max that her confidence had left her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, anything but she kept her hands clasped together on her thighs. She took a deep breath and turned to Sasuke.

"I-" they both said, both realizing that they had spoken at the same time.

"You go-" again they said together, asking the other to speak first. Sakura giggled and Sasuke sighed, both realized how silly this all was. She smiled at him and watched as his stiffness fell away. It was comical how to say the least. They both loved each other. They both trusted each other, both were virgins. It was natural to be nervous, it was okay. Sakura felt okay.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, "I-I'm nervous."

His eyes widened. He placed his hand on top of hers and whispered back, "...Me too."

She thread her fingers through his and smiled back at him, "There's no one else I'd rather be here with." She gulped as she moved closer. "T-take me...anata," she whispered again.

He leaned forward and planted a deep kiss onto her lips. Sakura could feel so much through them. His anxiety, his excitement, his warmth, this love, all felt through the movement of this mouth.

He parted to let out a heavy breath and unthread his fingers to cup her face.

"I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, planting another chaste kiss, "I want to make sure...it feels good for you...too"

Sakura sighed and placed her hand on top of his.

"We'll take it slow...I'll show you...what I like...and you'll...show me," she said with a shaky breath. She knew she looked like a tomato with the intensity of her blush, but his own blush made it okay.

"Ah," he agreed. And planted another kiss on her lips.

It wasn't long until the anxiety fell away and both deepened the kiss. wandering hands started to trail against the other's body. Soft groans and moans escaped their mouths, and slowly their confidence resurfaced within themselves.

Finally, they could relish in each other's need.

* * *

We are still burning people. I repeat the fire is still burning. When I tell you I love a slow burn - I mean it!

Do not fret, this is not the end. We are just getting started muahahahha XD


End file.
